A drive link may be used to provide stability while allowing precision movements to an articulated part, such as an articulated nozzle for a gas turbine jet engine. As used herein, a drive link comprises at least a rod end bearing, which is a mechanical articulating joint.
A drive link configured for use in high-load applications often includes high misalignment spherical bearings. Under very high or abnormal amounts of stress or load, conventional hubs that typically cover the bearing are susceptible to fractures. This type of fracture is often initiated by a bearing pin that bends under high tensile stress. The fracture point is typically within the internal diameter and near the edge of the bearing hub.